vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Munich Center for the Economics of Aging
Das Munich Center for the Economics of Aging (MEA) erforscht am Max-Planck-Institut für Sozialrecht und Sozialpolitik die Konsequenzen des demographischen Wandels für die deutsche Volkswirtschaft auf der Grundlage deutscher und internationaler Datensätze wie zum Beispiel SAVE (Sparen und Altersversorgung in Deutschland) und SHARE (Survey of Health, Ageing and Retirement in Europe). Ein Teil dieser Daten wird am MEA selbst erhoben, beziehungsweise koordiniert. Direktor des Instituts ist Axel Börsch-Supan. Hintergrund Niedrige Geburtenraten und eine steigende Lebenserwartung führen weltweit dazu, dass der Anteil älterer Menschen an der Gesamtbevölkerung zunimmt. Die Geburtenrate ist längst unter das Bestandserhaltungsniveau gesunken und ein dauerhafter Anstieg ist nicht in Sicht. Die Bevölkerungsprognose von MEA errechnete für das Jahr 2050 eine Lebenserwartung von 85,7 Jahren für Männer und 91,7 Jahre für Frauen. Daraus lässt sich ableiten, dass die Einwohnerzahl in Deutschland bis 2030 von 82,4 Millionen auf 80 Millionen sinken und sich die Zahl älterer Mitbürger verdoppeln wird. Aufgaben Die wissenschaftlichen Aktivitäten des Instituts bestehen darin, mikro- und makroökonomische Aspekte des demographischen Wandels zu antizipieren und deren Auswirkungen langfristig zu erforschen. Dabei werden empirische Modelle auf Basis deutscher und internationaler Daten entwickelt. Aus diesen Prognosen lassen sich Empfehlungen für die Politik ableiten. Die Forschungsarbeiten des MEA sind in zahlreiche nationale und internationale Netzwerke eingebunden wie zum Beispiel in das Network Aging Research (NAR), das National Bureau of Economic Research (NBER) oder über die McArthur-Stiftung. Forschungsbereiche Die Forschungstätigkeit des Instituts gliedert sich in folgende vier Bereiche: Alterssicherung und Sozialpolitik Dieser Forschungsbereich untersucht die Auswirkungen des Alterungsprozesses auf die Finanzierbarkeit und Ausgestaltung der Renten-, Kranken- und Pflegeversicherungssysteme. * Wie wirkt die Demographie auf die Sozialversicherungssysteme, insbesondere die Altersvorsorge? * Wie stark sind die Wechselwirkungen zwischen gesetzlicher, betrieblicher und privater Altersvorsorge? * Wie können die Anreizeffekte zum frühzeitigen Renteneintritt gemildert werden? * Was bestimmt die Ersparnisbildung und die Portefeuillewahl? Gesundheit und Leben Hier werden die Wechselwirkungen zwischen Ökonomie und ökonomischen Entscheidungen einerseits und Morbidität und Mortalität andererseits erforscht. * Wie wirken sich die ökonomischen Randbedingungen auf Gesundheit und Lebenserwartung aus? * Was bedeutet das für die adverse Selektion auf den Versicherungsmärkten? * Wie stark ist die Morbiditätskompression und wie unterscheidet sie sich nach sozioökonomischem Status? * Wie können die Anreizeffekte zu höheren Gesundheitsausgaben gemildert werden? Makroökonomische Implikationen einer alternden Gesellschaft Dieser Forschungsbereich befasst sich mit den gesamtwirtschaftlichen Implikationen des demographischen Wandels auf den Arbeitsmarkt, die Kapitalmärkte und die Produktmärkte und deren mikroökonomischen Grundlagen. * Wie ändern sich Spar- und Investitionsentscheidungen der Haushalte einer alternden Gesellschaft? * Wie Verteilen sich die verschiedenen Alterssicherungssysteme? Wie groß ist das Altersarmutsrisiko? * Welche Rolle spielt finanzielle Bildung in einer alternden Gesellschaft? * Wie ändern sich Produktivität und Innovationsfreude einer alternden Gesellschaft? SHARE (Survey of Health, Ageing and Retirement in Europe) SHARE ist ein vom MEA koordinierter Forschungsverbund, der Daten zum Leben älterer Personen in Europa, wie deren Gesundheitszustand, sozioökonomischen Status sowie soziale und familiäre Netzwerken über die Zeit hinweg erhebt. Der dadurch entstehende länderübergreifende und multidisziplinäre Längsschnittdatensatz über das Leben der europäischen Bevölkerung ab 50 Jahren steht für wissenschaftliche Zwecke kostenfrei zur Verfügung. * Wie verändert sich die wirtschaftliche, gesundheitliche und soziale Lage älterer Menschen? * Wie steht Deutschland im Vergleich zu den europäischen Nachbarn da? * Wie steht Europa im Vergleich zu den USA und Asien (Japan, Korea, China) da? Weblinks * http://www.mea.mpisoc.mpg.de/ * http://www.share-project.org Kategorie:Institut Kategorie:München